1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of handheld power tools, specifically to the adaptation of linearly reciprocating handheld power tools to multiple uses.
2. Prior Art
A reciprocating handheld power saw is a tool that is widely used by plumbers, electricians, carpenters, and other workers in the construction industry. (See, for example, the listing for Milwaukee 10 Amp Sawzall Reciprocating Saw in “Milwaukee Product Catalog”, Milwaukee Electric Tool Corporation, [retrieved on 2003 Aug. 21], retrieved from <URL:http://www.milwaukeeconnect.com/html/index.html>.) The saw blades of such tools are generally removable. This makes it possible to apply the linearly reciprocating motion of such a power tool to other applications besides cutting with a saw.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,715, “File Adapter for Power Saw Tool”, to Fontaine, a reciprocating handheld power tool is adapted to become a power filing device. The disclosed apparatus requires two points of connection between the filing adapter and the power tool. A bar holding the file is connected to the reciprocating portion of the power tool. A bracket for guiding the reciprocating file is connected to the body of the power tool. The result is a relatively complex construction dedicated to the application of power filing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,437, “Power Sanding Adapter for Jigsaws”, to Doherty, a reciprocating handheld power tool is adapted to scrape or sand wallpaper from a wall. The disclosed apparatus requires two points of connection between the sanding adapter and the power tool. A bar holding a scraping or sanding head is connected to the reciprocating portion of the power tool. A bracket for guiding the reciprocating portion and providing additional hand-holds is connected to the body of the power tool. The result is a relatively complex construction dedicated to the application of scraping or sanding.
Each of the two patented inventions described above are dedicated to a narrow range of application. Each requires a relatively complex connection to a power tool so that reconfiguration of the power tool for multiple different applications in the field is cumbersome and inconvenient.
3. Objects and Advantages
The present invention adapts a linearly reciprocating handheld power tool to multiple applications including brushing, scraping, sanding, and polishing. It requires only a single point of connection between an attachment and the power tool. It enables very fast and convenient reconfiguration for the multiple supported applications.